Quelled Demon
by Gentleman Ghost
Summary: Prestige Vallière family possessed unparallel influence over the kingdom of Tristain. Those born in the family were excellent magic casters until the existence of Louise. Whose inability to conjure not a single spell wasn't well received. Now at the destined day of summoning, her desperate cries were answered as gates of hell ruptured to reveal her Dark Messiah: The Warden of Hell.
1. Gambit

**Gambit**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Familiar of Zero and Code Geass are owned by their respective studios.

 **Cover Artist: Akili-Amethyst.**

 **Forms of Narration:**

[Magic Spells]

'Dialogue'

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **HELL**

* * *

A lone figure rushed his feet along the barren wasteland cracking with flames, littered with bodies of the condemned whose lives still lingered within the pieces of flesh burning here and there. Their torturers were heinous creatures whose eye sockets enclosed black horns, lacking the ability to neither hear nor feel their desperate cries for mercy kept butchering them into bite size pieces each time the sinners rejuvenated. For they were immortal and the surface of ground emitted unyielding flames upon contact with their skin.

The Holy Armor of Salvation – one of the many sacred treasures of the divine realm – granted the wearer immunity against hellfire, mental protection, and invisibility to those forged under the blaze of hellfire. Despite having such perks at her disposal, the vice-captain of Gabriel's squad – Hikari couldn't help but shiver at the notion of being found by the demon's keen sense of aura detection. She kept herself at a steady phase, believing in the armor's abilities more than her own.

 _I shouldn't have accepted this suicide mission._

The tales of her predecessors' reckless fight against the one who ruled this land of the wicked was engraved in her head, mainly the part where he was cut down and served to his nine guardians for food.

 _That's definitely his lair._

The sight she came to witnessed gave a furtive glance of the warden's might. A lake of sizzling hot lava surrounded the circumference of a structure best described as a medieval fortress or the human's used to say a castle: four circular towers at its sides housed the undead overlords – master of void magic, and as for the ramparts, they were lined with finest archers equipped with the vast array of enchanted weaponry dazzling under the helmet's advance eye-sight.

 _How could someone be so cruel hearted?_

Once she got a closer look at the walls, it made her grief for her fallen comrades. There were supposed to be ancient gray but under relentless heat, the surface wasn't able to fully adapt and had turned black like the night's sky only difference being instead of the glittering stars, the remains of angels lost during the dark rebellion adorned the smooth surface with their skulls.

[Flight]

Most angles like Hikari didn't have wings. They were regarded as the symbols of power granted only to those befitting of the name, Archangels. Lesser angles like her required alternative means of flying, mainly the use of third tier magic called flight. Soon her feet left the ground, and she levitated over the lake of magma.

 _It's too soon!_

Hikari was half way through the lava when she observed slight disturbance in the waves beneath her feet. She gulped in surprise as a serpent poked his head out of the lava and stared at her direction with curious eyes. 'State your business.'

For a moment, Hikari's whole body refused to respond. The holy armor she wore was believed to be undetectable as proven in the times of war unless the creature wasn't born in the flames. Nonetheless, she mustered her courage and made her appearances known to the serpent.

'Collective Consciousness has tasked me to deliver a message of uttermost importance to the warden.'

The serpent fully emerged from the fluid. Its bloodshot eyes lay trained on the intruder and its gaze sharpened to the point sweat began to pour from the side of the angel's face. 'Do you have the seal?'

Collective Consciousness was a deity responsible for the balance of order across all planes of existence. Its responsibilities also included those forged in the flames of hell — children whose parents gave birth to them while serving their sentences were also subjected to this place's horrors due to its neglect for their well being, and maybe they still would have been suffering the same fate if it wasn't for the warden.

'I am the seal.'

Hikari took off the helmet, her chestnut hairs waved down from her shoulders, and the eyes of the same shade didn't sway in the slightest, knowing the demon's hunger for fear.

[Dark Arts: Illusion Break]

The serpent spotted the seal right at the center of her forehead, as its bright red eyes glowed upon confirmation.

'I'll be your escort,' it spoke.

A silent 'Huh!' managed to escaped Hikari's mouth, as a mist of wild winds shrouded the crimson serpent like a hurricane and when it startled the existence of the creature vanished to reveal a petite girl with heterogeneous eyes of ocean blue and volcanic red.

'Follow me.'

Hikari found little choice in this matter. She could sense the undead magic casters no existence eyes burning through her soul as they watched from the comfort of their towers.

'Don't worry. They won't attack a guest of Lelouch-sama.'

Hikari gulped with relief. She was briefed by Gabriel beforehand, who told the warden was a man of his word and a sensible being of logic rather than the original barbaric ruler. Surely his followers would share the same trait. _I can only hope._

'Can I have your name?' Hikari asked to strike a conversion with her escort.

The serpent turned succubus tilted her head to the side; her fair skin was mostly covered by navy blue uniform trimmed with golden lines as if they were her veins, the only parts not covered were her wings and the tale which poked out from the behind, 'Ninth Guardian: Atsuki.'

'I'll be in your care, Atsuki.' Hikari delivered these words with a fake smile as if her motive was to conceal the shallowness of her sincerity.

The angles were divine beings who loathed demons especially succubus as they were considered to be the embodiment of lust. Yet, she felt some sort of difference from her escort, Atsuki wore clothes which covered her parts quite well and no ignorant remarks were yet to be sent, contrary to their personalities described in the holy books.

 _It's getting scarier from up-close._

The closer Hikari got to the castle, the more it appeared to be an impeccable fortress designed with uttermost defense. She expected some drawbridge to open its jaw, welcoming her to the domain of the warden, but her expectations were shattered as the walls of the castle deformed forming a malleable passage and became solid once again as she sat foot on the castle grounds.

'You got to be kidding me. It's more like a pocket dimension!' Hikari exclaimed.

The space inside the castle was vastly different and much wider than it appeared from the outside. Although, the armor of salvation nullified any temperature effects, for a moment, she felt as if a slight breeze of wind had gently flown across her face.

 _They must be the infamous vanguards of the black army._

The guardsmen of this land were equipped with spears and shields as big as their statures; beneath their heavy armor, they wore uniforms slightly different from Atsuki's minus the gold trims with the symbol of BK at their backs.

'Welcome to the Forgotten Kingdom.'

One of the guardsmen greeted the two ladies, his endeavor of a small smile was obviously directed towards Atsuki but Hikari didn't felt too unwelcomed, considering the fact her people helped Lucifer fought against the warden's forces.

'She's a guest under my protection,' Atsuki replied in a martial tone.

'Understood!' The guardsman gracefully delivered a salute. 'I'll inform others to avoid any inconvenience for our guest.'

Atsuki nodded and gestured the angel to tag along.

As Hikari followed her young escort through the kingdom's branching stone roads, she couldn't help but admire the efforts put to make this patch of barren hellish land suitable for living.

A mixture of both demi-humans and humans roamed the kingdom streets surrounded by modernize buildings for schools, health care and other necessaries of a functioning society. According to rumors, the other side of the district was reserved for demons that could think and it was vastly different.

Hikari mused over the fact this kingdom existed for only those forged in flames of hell. It did not house any sinners whose sentence still remained to be carried out and the demons had to go through strict immigration process. However, if someone wished to enter the kingdom after his sentence, he would be allowed to do so.

Hikari saw a group of frolicsome kids playing around a pond made of artificially conjured water. She felt sad, they deserved the crystal clear waters of the heavens, but at the same time, no divine being bothered to care for these children whose lives were to serve the same punishment as their damned parents who gave birth in the pits of hell.

'We have arrived.'

Atsuki proceeded to speak with the royal guards of the palace while her divine guest kept marveling the exterior. The palace of the warden was a sight to behold. As a magnificent marvel of engineering, it sat high upon the hill overlooking the whole kingdom: many pointed towers stabbed the blood sky giving it the look of an eccentric crown placed at the heart of the kingdom.

'If you don't want to get lost, just keep tailing my footsteps,' Atsuki advised as the negotiations with the royal guards were successful, and the doors of the palace lay wide open for their arrival.

'Absolutely.'

Hikari remained at arm's reach from her escort, meandering through the luxurious hallways flanked by various ominous looking statues. The divine realm she came from possessed some of the fanciest palaces no mortal could ever hope to match. However, they were an only vivid feast to eyes while the whole kingdom governed by the warden was built like a maze, every corner, every street, every single district and even his own palace was designed with the intentions of killing any foolish enough to intrude.

 _Gabriel, we're going to have a long chat if I survived._

She arrived neared a pair of fascinating doors carved with intricate designs and palettes vastly different from each other. Beyond this door lay the warden of hell whose power surpassed even that of her captain and possessed the intellect befitting of the archangels.

'Lelouch-sama wouldn't like you to throw up.' Atsuki informed the paled angel.

'I'll pull through…hopefully.'

A concoction of enthrall drenched with sobbing fear of her demise stirred inside the heart of Hikari like a boat lost in the fury of a raging storm. The Warden was a magic caster with no equal in dark arts, and she was to meet him on his turf with no means of escape if push escalated to a shove.

 _He's on the other side, nothing to worry about…NOTHING AT ALL!_

The double doors slowly began to bulge, and soon the whole view of the majestic throne room came into her view. The walls were painted with soothing colors of warmth, decorated with extensive paintings neatly held in place by gold frames while different life-size pieces of chess were arranged beside the crimson carpet giving the room an indescribable uniqueness unlike any other.

Hikari suppressed her desperate urges to gawk and slowly walked towards the center, planting her each step on the pristine carpet with precision while being at the tip of her toes.

'I believe you have a message for his highness.'

Hikari's mission was to act as a vessel for the collective consciousness to possess once in the presence of the warden. Afterward, her body would be given back to her, and she would return back to the divine realm as soon as possible. 'Collective Consciousness has tasked me to act as their temporary messenger.'

'Jeremiah be vigilant.'

Aboard the exquisite throne sat the warden, raven bangs of his hairs covered one of his demonic violet eyes, radiating a stare sharper than diamonds and yet warmer than the hellfire itself. He wore an elegant black robe followed by trims of scarlet along the chest, his hat had a satanic eye moving around the angel's movement, and his voice sounded quite _bored._

'You may begin.'

Hikari composed herself and took a few steps back before she sat on the beautiful carpet with her legs crossed and arms to her thighs. She started chanting the eight tier holy magic in a melodies voice, blue octagons appeared within the throne room, and her whole body glowed with blindly intense light, and the symbol of geass crept upon her forehead.

* * *

' **WE ARE THE COLLECTIVE CONSCIOUSNESS OF HUMANITY.'**

This voice boomed around luxurious throne room like a haunting echo if it wasn't for the acoustic protection installed within the walls than surely it would have impersonated throughout the entirety of hell's nine circles.

'Unnecessary introduction is unnecessary,' Lelouch spoke in irritation. He wasn't pleased with the deity since it helped Lucifer during the dark rebellion.

' **IGNORANCE COULD BE YOUR WRONG DOINGING, LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA.'**

Jeremiah Gottwald without hesitation moved faster than lighting and stood behind the angel's back with the tip of his blade inches away from her neck. 'Make a move, and I'll personally take care of this vessel.'

'Jeremiah, stand down.' Lelouch ordered and waited for his knight to return before continuing. 'My apologies for the disrespect, but I must say, it would be for the best of both of us if you could cut to the chase.'

' **METATRON HAS LEFT US.'**

After the dark rebellion, only four Archangels had survived. It took them a few hundred years to fill in the missing seats with suitable members befitting of the name Archangel. Still, the new recruits were unable to hold a mere candle against their predecessors especially Metatron – third strongest being in the divine realm.

'This doesn't concern me.'

Collective Consciousness waved her hand airily, and a floating image of a purple ring morphed out of nowhere.

' **BEFORE YOU WERE THROWN TO HELL, WE HAD DECIDED TO SEAL YOUR POWER OF ABSOLUTE OBEDIENCE WITHIN THE RING OF ANDERVILLE AND HAD IT HIDDEN IN MAGI WORLD #8266 UNDER THE SUPERVISION VISION OF WATER SPIRIT.'**

A distasteful frown crept over Lelouch's delicate face. He'd lost count, how many eons lay waste since his demise. Even the memories of his five hundred years of sentence were faded to oblivion. During all this time he'd thought the curse was lifted for good, that he'd redeemed himself for the sins he'd committed under the blaze of hellfire.

' **ITS EXISTENCE WAS KEPT HIDDEN FROM OTHERS. RECENTLY METATRON HAS LEARNED OF ITS EXISTENCE AND WISHES TO BRING DOWN BOTH HEAVENS AND HELL ALIKE. WE HAVE A HUNCH YOUR KINGDOM WOULD BE THE FIRST IN HIS CONQUEST.'**

Lelouch stroked his chin, contemplating for the destruction that could arise if his lost power was handed to a being such as Metatron bent on revenge, revenge against the kingdom he built from the ground up.

'Hmm…I could deal with him, but the risk of an invasion without my presence is highly possible. Also, there's the matter of compensation for my actions as I don't think divine realm would be too happy if they owed me a favor.'

' **WE ARE GENEROUS, THUS NAME YOUR PRICE AS WE HAVE BOUGHT THE PEACE TREATY CONTRACT.'**

Possessed Hikari waved her hands once more, a piece of document flew across the room and dropped into the hands of Lelouch. He immediately scanned the document and asked his Knight for a pen.

'If I am able to hold my end of the bargain, I want you to remove the restriction blocking me from the use of Holy magic. Also, I'll have the world #8266 for myself.'

' **IT SHALL BE DONE, BUT YOU'RE PROHIBITED FROM DESTROYING ITS NATURAL ORDER.'**

Lelouch signed the peace treaty, and the document flew back to possessed Hikari.

'That would be so wasteful.'

' **FAREWELL LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA. WE EXPECT GREAT THINGS FROM THE FALLEN.'**

* * *

The glow of the octagon diminished from the throne room, and the uncanny floatation of Hikari finally came to an end. She quickly brushed her dizzy thoughts aside and gazed at the warden with pleading eyes wanted to get the heck out of this place as fast as possible.

 _The doors of the throne room unfolded once again and Atsuki stepped inside._

'Please escort our guest to the gates of hell and make sure she isn't harmed.'

The moment Hikari's feet lay outside the throne room, she felt the luckiest angel in the plain of existence. She'd not only managed to meet the warden but would be returning back in one piece. _Hah! I finally did something that I could brag about._

* * *

 **Earth Prime**

* * *

Hiraga Saito was an ordinary high school student, living an ordinary life, in an equally ordinary city of Japan. Every day, he would get up early in the morning for a walk before going to his school and had an average social life as well. However, there was one problem with his life, he loathed normalcy and as long as he could remember, he always wanted to escape this cycle of rinse and repeat, always living in the shadows mediocrity, wishing for something, anything interested to occur.

*Ring!**Ring!**Ring!**Ring!**Ring!*

Today, he had no school, but the weight of his coming exams corroded his heart to the point he simply got up and stopped the alarm clock without pressing the damn snooze button.

'Maybe today's the day I get to witness something amazing. ' He spoke to himself as a chuckle escaped his mouth. 'I guess my unhealthy oppression with comics and manga has reached the point of insanity.'

He lived alone in an apartment, his parents had kicked the bucket long ago but were considerate enough to leave behind a farm in their local village which he sold and managed to open a quite successful shop for sustaining his needs. Heck, he was rich compared to his peers aside for the sacrifice of fun while working.

'First order of business, the walk then I'll head straight for my shop.'

Before he could get on with packing his trusty laptop and dreaded boring books, his first objective required him to dress appropriately. By which it meant a blue jacket draped over his white t-shirt followed by black pants and white sneakers.

Unknown to Saito, a certain archangel kept close watch over teen through the eyes of a bird sitting on an electric wire just outside the window. Ready to make the first move as white always goes first.

* * *

 **Magi World #8266**

* * *

The horizon slowly exchanged the darkness for an orange shade signifying the welcoming party for the briskly winds to roam the magical lands. Louise, on the other hand, despised the sun for showing its horrendous face up in the sky. Not wanting for this day to ever occur.

'Mistress, please wake up. You're getting late for the summoning.'

Servants of the house of Vallière knew their worth as nothing more than simple tools to please their master's wishes and desires. However, there were sometimes when even the most delicate care could backfire in an instant.

'Shut up you worthless whore.'

'I am extremely sorry, but…' Siesta was the personal maid of Louise, dressed in her usual maid uniform with black hair barely reaching her shoulders. '…You're getting late.'

'Geez, why didn't you wake me up sooner or better yet I should have asked for a better maid,' Louise barked, leaving the comfy warmth of the blanket in haste. 'Prepare my clothes while I take a shower.'

Siesta bowed and opened her mistress' drawer to withdraw a white shirt with opposing black cap and skirt – uniform of the crown magical academy of Tristain.

'I am done.' Louise towel dried her long luscious pink hair and stood in front a mirror displaying her none existence breasts, short stature, and fair skin. 'Dress me.'

Inwardly, Siesta wanted to try the mage uniform for herself as in the kingdom of Tristain, those with magical abilities were considered nobles and people like her without aptitude magical talents were called peasants forever belonging to nobles as nothing more than simple tools to be used and thrown away.

'You're all set mistress.'

* * *

Luckily, Louise arrived just in time for the morning lectures and sat her wooden desk.

'Hey, Louise the Zero is here.' The speaker was a boy of her age with beautiful blond hair and a rose in his hand. His name was Guiche, the fourth son of General Gramont, 'I wonder what kind of a familiar will she summon…Oh! Wait! She can't because she's a peasant under extravagant clothing.'

If Louise wasn't able to summon a suitable familiar – the title of nobility would be revoked and a great deal of shame would be brought to the family name of Vallière alongside with her being forced to live in the city of filthy peasants.

'Guiche, spare her for today,' Kirche spoke with a sly smile. She was the most popular student at the academy, her flaming red hair and big breasts could make any man's heart melt at her feet in an instant. 'Besides, starting tomorrow. We'll be paying her a visit as masters.'

Louise bit her lip with such force small droplets of blood poured outside her mouth, but they weren't enough to stop the echoing voices of her classmates making fun of her displeasure to their heart's content with smug faces of mockery.

'Students, I am sorry for being late. The placement of protection spells took longer than I initially thought, but I think we're good to go. Everyone leave your bags behind and meet me in the courtyard.'

Standing in the middle of the doorway was Professor Cobalt, an expert magic caster respected by other teachers and students alike. Unfortunately, his vast knowledge of magic wasn't sufficient enough to stop his thinning hair as upper part of his head was completely bald with only a few strands of hair at his sides and back.

'Oh~ Louise why don't you take the lead.' Kirche teased, waving her hand towards her. 'It's only natural to start from Zero before the real heroes could emerge.'

 _That bitch, I'll show her, I'll show them all what being a Vallière really means._

Louise brushed her thoughts of redemption away, following others to the said courtyard. Where either she will have a familiar or her life of nobility will ceased to exist.

'When I call your name, please step forward.' Professor Cobalt addressed the crowd of students eagerly waiting for a certain someone's humiliation. 'Guiche, we'll start with you.'

Louise took a sigh of relief. She had a little more time before her turn and used this precious opportunity to recite the summoning spell while her eyes were glued to Guiche as he summoned a magical mole, next Kirche summoned a large salamander and lastly a recluse blue hair girl with glasses going by the name of Tabitha actually managed to summon a fucking dragon, the strongest familiars known throughout the kingdom.

'Louise you're the only one left.'

Louise exhaled a deep breath; she took out her wand and stood in the center of the magical circle prepared by Professor Cobalt.

[By thy of gods, grant this mortal her deepest desires for she wishes to be united with the familiar befitting of her name for she is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. The humble servant of the gods and the believer of its five elemental magi…]

Louise felt her magicka drain for the first time. It was like a slight breeze of wind had moved along her feet to the curves of her body like a slithering snake, the sensation dried most of her energy and made her dizzy and confused for a second. However, she soon recovered as it wasn't too tight nor did it contain any malicious content.

[…Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar.]

She continued chanting the spell till a sphere of calming blue appeared within her sights. It radiated some of the most beautiful sparks of pure magicka as a hand reached out from the portal later followed by a black haired boy wearing a blue jacket holding a book and a bag at his back.

'WHAEW! TRHAHI FUFIKFHW?' The boy spoke in a language other than her own and had a perplexed look on his face.

'Professor, don't tell me I summoned a commoner.'

Cobalt stroked his chin, never in his life he'd heard of a peasant being summoned as a familiar. But his student was on point with both the chant and the casting time, so it wouldn't be wrong to say, the spell worked correctly.

'I am afraid, only after the ritual is complete we'll know for sure.'

Shades of red appeared on Louise's cheeks, _I-I-I'll have to kiss him._ She covered her face with her hands _B_ - _but I am a noble and he's most definitely a peasant._ Just as the stream was about to leave her ears, she remembered the required for remaining a noble.

'Hey darling, hurry up, for we are getting tired of your shenanigans,' Gauche said, brandishing the rose. 'Besides he's a peasant through and through, just kiss him and accept you're a failure.'

'Shut the hell up and he's not a peasant!'

'Then prove it!'

'FINE!'

Louise leaned towards the puzzled boy, grabbed his head and planted a firm kiss on his lips with no remorse for the other party still lost in confusion.

 _His lips are so sweet and tender._

She didn't knew how long their lips remained latched, but right now she couldn't care for less as his hands lay on her waist, and he kissed back with the same intensity.

When their kiss ended, the boy groaned in pain as the magical runes of contract started to appear on his right hand like he'd been branded with scorching hot metal.

Professor inspected the runes on the boy's hand and his shocked face already gave away the answer, 'Louise your familiar in indeed a commoner. The runes on his hand are completely different from other familiars.'

Professor Cobalt's words made her feel heavy, and she fell down on her rear trying her best to hold the tears of disappointment in herself at bay, but she wasn't able to do even that. First a few then the whole dam of her disdain flowed over her cheeks in the form of hot tears.

'HA! I knew it!' Guiche intervened, waving his rose as always. 'Hey, Louise don't cry, it's not your fault for being a Ze—'

Louise didn't knew why Guiche stopped teasing. She hastily wiped her tears away and cast a sharp stare.

'What~' The whole academy campus was frozen in place like the time itself had ceased it's never ending march.

A strange ominous noise of a ticking clock echoed through the darkened land deprived of the vivid colors it once inhabited. The whole student body was caught in this eerie effect. _Do you desire power?_

Call it a hunch, but the booming voice inside her head seemed to have come from the above.

'Who are you?'

As she gazed towards the sky, she was shocked to find the sun which had just emerged a few hours ago was now dying, and sky's blue color was sucked as if the world was bleeding around her with a giant golden clock morphed above her head.

 _I am the incarnation of your deepest desires, the only one who could grant your wish._

'I don't understand.'

 _I will ask again. Do you desire power?_

'There isn't a day, where I don't cry myself sleep without the thoughts of proving them wrong,' Louise answered without a moment's notice. 'Yes, I want power, and I'll pay any price for it.'

 _A time will come when the whole world will be engulfed in the flames of a ruthlessness war, and that would be the time – the price for barring the miracle worker would have to be paid in full._

Louise didn't want to be rude, but the unknown entity speaking in inside her head didn't make any sense.

'Where are you?'

The golden clock morphed high in the blood sky, ticked faster and faster like its heartbeat lay in control of an unseen force. The mechanical gears slide against each other, and it chimed with a dramatic chorus of haunting bells.

'What have I done?'

The skin of the sky slowly cracked apart in a spectacular fashion and the fragments beckoned what appeared to be a coffin to plummet the earth with such divesting force a small crater appeared on the site.

'The black king shall take the board.'

Louise gulped in fear, her brows were drenched with sweat, and she shivered like a lost child with every word of the eldritch voice.

'For if the king doesn't move how he can expect his subordinates to follow.'

The cover of the coffin groaned and fell to the side – the being that stepped from within wore an elegant cape concealing the features of its slender frame clad in pitch black armor made from what appeared to be the finest scales of a dragon. The head was covered by an indigo opaque mask with four pointy spikes at the edges and the air around the being surged with terrifying dark aura.

'D-d-d-don't came near me!' Louise stammered and pointed the tip of her wand towards the deity, 'I am warning you!'

'There no need for concern, it's just a mask.'

The demon slowly brought his hand to the helmet and with a tick revealed his gorgeous face. His raven hair and violet eyes were unlike any other and his fair skin made her rethink about her beloved sister.

'Are you ready to complete the ritual?'

Louise remained quiet as a grave with her head glowed to the ground. She was desperately trying to hide her cheeks, turned pinker than her hair the moment those words made it to her ears. 'You're my familiar, correct?'

'Yes, it is as you say, master.'

Hesitantly she leaned towards the devil and locked her lips with his – it was short, way shorter than she would have liked it to be but even a peck was enough to complete the ritual as a surge of strange power coursed through her body.

'Does it hurt?' Louise asked, noticing the pair of gauntlets on his hands.

'No, not in the slightest.' He took off the gauntlet of his left hand and just like before with the peasant, the seal of a familiar was present. 'Now, I am official yours. Master Louise.'

Louise tilted her head to the side, and everything was still frozen under the gaze of the dying sun. She narrowed her eyes on the familiar responsible for creating this silent chaos. _Such power and its all mine!_

'As your master, I hereby command you to return everything back to normal.'

There was a slight delay as her familiar first adjusted the mask back in place before snapping his fingers. It didn't even take him a second. Everything was returned back to normal, even the crater alongside the rift formed in the sky was nowhere to be seen.

'Professor Cobalt, there's an intruder standing next to Louise!'

'Louise, get back!' Professor Cobalt brandished his long wooden staff and aimed towards the newcomer. 'Intruder, how did you get inside the academy groups?'

'Well, not the welcoming party I expected.'

The figure strolled towards the professor. [Aura Release: 20%]

Every student present in the courtyard must have lost their bearings; dread and fears reeked under their skins, as one gaze towards the dark messiah of Louise was enough to petrify their souls as their knees gave out and their heads were forced to kiss the ground under the immense pressure radiated by the incarnation of death coming their way.

'B-but that's not possible!' Professor's lost grip on his staff and his face contorted into an ugly frown. 'Just who the heck you are anyway!'

'I am the familiar of Louise Vallière. I am Zero.'

Upon hearing the name of her familiar, the wicked laughter of Louise sent chills down the spines of her classmates. By some twisted irony of fate, the very mention of the name that boiled her blood to the core would also serve as her redemption and passage to nobility. 'Professor, he's correct. I summoned him.'

'What…about…the…' Professor Cobalt's body was on the verge of shutting down. 'Peasant?'

'Zero, that's enough.'

[Quench Power]

The aura radiating from Zero stopped, and the students were able to breathe freely while being terrified of course. Surprisingly, Zero helped the professor stand up and picked the staff for him.

'Professor Cobalt, I apologize for my hasty display of power.'

'So I wasn't just imagining that?'

'Certainly, under the mask I am the same as all of you.'

'Louise, is that correct?' Professor Cobalt asked. 'If your familiar is a human could it be that he's from another world?'

'Professor, beneath the mask he's a handsome devil,' Louise answered with shades of red on her cheeks. 'Wait a minute. Where's the peasant I summoned?'

Louise keen eye for detail spotted a slight hindrance in Zero's otherwise rock solid stature. 'Do you know anything?'

'I am afraid not. I was merely puzzled by the fact you have another familiar beside me.'

'Now that you mentioned it.' Professor Cobalt seemed worried. 'There has never been an incident, where two familiar were summoned back to back.'

'Maybe I am just special.' Louise chirped in the most innocent way possible. 'Don't you agree?' She stole a glance back at Gauche and Kirche.

'Yeah sure, but that doesn't change the fact your one familiar is a lowly peasant,' Kirche retorted, her own familiar stood guard in case of an attack with flames evoking in the salamander's mouth. 'A-and don't even get me started on that freak!'

'Y-yeah, don't forget that your success rate at magic is still equivalent to zero.' Guiche mustered his courage and ordered his familiar to standby for action. 'Bring it, that time I was caught off guard, but now I am prepared.'

'Zero, I hereby command yo—'

'Louise, as your teacher, I expect better things from you.' Professor Cobalt placed his hand on Louise's shoulder. 'I know everyone keeps mocking you for your lack of raw talent. However, today you have summoned two fascinating familiars, and it would be a shame if you decided to abuse their power for pity things.'

'Fine!' Louise said, bitterly. 'I guess my revenge would have to wait. But first, let's look for that peasant.'

'Master, can you describe his attire.'

'Let's see, during the time of summoning; he wore a blue jacket with a white shirt. Also, he had a bag on his back and was holding a book in his right hand.'

* * *

Saito scampered through the busy streets, he bumped here and there, receiving a fair share of insults from quite the wealthy looking pedestrians.

 _Shit! I didn't knew my stupid wish was about to come true._

He made a few sharp cuts and stumbled along a dark alley. 'Hopefully, I can stay lay low till the help arrives.'

Saito grabbed the phone from his pocket but stopped halfway realizing there wasn't any service. He placed the bag next to a crude wall and took out his laptop.

'What did I expect?' There wasn't any source of internet, considering if the internet even existed inside this weird world that got left behind the curve in terms of technology. 'Ah! Why did I touch that light?'

One moment, he was on his way to his shop and the other he found himself in the arms of a goddess who blessed with a kiss only for the sky to go dark and allow a demon to lay foot on earth.

'Okay, I am officially screwed.' Saito opened the setting's tab and erased the filth in its history. 'Not totally, but still screwed.'

'Hey, we got a pretty boy here.'

Saito titled his head to the side – five guys wearing what could be defined as torn and rotten clothing were approaching his direction.

'Guys, you're flattering me.' Saito brushed the back of his head with a goofy smile.

'That wasn't a compliment, dipshit!'

'Calm the fuck down, tight-ass.' Saito placed the laptop back inside the bag and scanned the surroundings for a way to escape. 'So tell me, is it going to be the hard way or the other one.'

'It's up to you, but we'd like the hard way.' One of the thugs with a crooked smile took out a knife while the rest of his gang had made shift weapons. 'You see we had to travel a long way to get here, and we aren't returning back empty handed.'

 _Better be prepared!_

Saito wore the bag in the opposite direction, so his chest would be protected from any slashes and held his apartment keys between the thumb and the index finger with the tip pointing out. 'I know what I am doing, and I'll make sure to take at least one of you down to hell with me.'

'Leave the hell part to me.'

Right around the corner of the alley, where no ray of light could ever hope to gaze the earth, a figure emerged from the shadows. Saito recognized the figure instantly as the demon that could manipulate time was hard to forget, even if he'd banged his head against a stone wall.

'Hey, where did that freak came from?'

'Judging by his clothing, I say from the circus.'

'Hey look! He's doing some mumbo-jumbo.'

The thugs stopped dead in their tracks with grim expressions as their newly arrived target opened the palm of his hand [Life Drain] blood began to pour from their bodies like a sponge being squeezed, and it flowed directly into the demon's palm in the form of a condensed sphere.

Saito witnessed the whole ordeal, and sadly his stomach wasn't able to handle the situation as his morning breakfast was now on the street floor. _I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!_

[Paralyze]

He tried his best to move, but his body froze on the spot like a block of ice slowly melting away under the gaze of the demon standing just feet's away. 'I swear, I'll do anything, just don't kill me!'

'You needn't worry. We're partners.'

'What!?'

'Let me introduce myself: I am Zero. Just like you, I am also the familiar of Louise Vallière for the moment.'

* * *

 **Author Notes**

* * *

I had to make some small changes in this chapter for the better continuation of the story.


	2. Worth of Blood

**Worth of Blood**

* * *

When mortals come across each other, their preliminary reactions are always obligatory and at the same time not reflective of their inner self. They hide their feelings behind the curtains of deception – putting on a façade of perfection for a person they love – similarly suppressing their ill feelings for the person they hate.

That is the simplest form of humanity.

Lelouch Vi Britannia was once a human, hitherto he also wore masks, but to the point where he himself failed to recognize the truth to his identity. The malleability of his personality reflected the desires of those he deeply cared: the student council wanted a dependable friend so he acted as if he wasn't the lost prince, the starving masses of Japan sought for hope so he gave them by being the faceless messiah and just like that there was a mask for Nunnally as well.

However, this time it was the opposite way around.

He despised the concept of nobility from the time when his own roots were engraved in the rotten system. But to achieve results he once again adorned another mask – this time the mask was that of a familiar – always loyal and willing to serve his master's wish at all cost.

' _Master' is there any word more repugnant?_ Lelouch thought, there was a time when his massive ego would have never allowed such egregious words to leave his mouth, but that was a long time ago, a time long forgotten, just like so many things in his life.

The night was young and its servants refused to leave, the kindles of flames dancing within the lanterns allotted the pale moonlight to bring its own charm through the windows, their fusion lead to the creation of a prodigious hue that excavated the room from the lurking shadows.

 _I must wait for the solar eclipse, but will he be an issue?_

The ancient fables depicted familiars as unruly creatures often responsible for the death of their own masters, but his partner didn't fell in that category as he desperately tried to get some shut eye on the patch of hay stranded next to Louise's bed.

'What did I do to deserve this?' Saito muttered, his words forming a fine mist against rasping breaths.

 _Knock! Knock!_

The soothing knocks weren't loud enough to arouse Louise from her slumber. Saito tried to steal a glance at the door, only for his eyes to wayward in the opposite direction for there was a demon in their wake.

 _Knock! Knock!_

Once again the knocking failed to awoke the sleeping witch, forcing Lelouch to answer the untimely quest.

'It's a little late for room service.'

'Sorry for disturbing your peace at such a late hour…' The young lady on the doorstep quirked her eyebrows. 'Is your master asleep?'

The simpering smile stretched across her lips seemed artificial. 'Louise is halfway through the clouds by now.'

'The principal wishes to have a word with you.'

Instead of answering, Lelouch stepped out of the room and closed the door. 'To what do I owe the pleasure?'

'Let's just say he has a few concerns regarding your unpredictable arrival.'

The headmaster had concerns, and by chance, they had to be in the middle of the night. 'Lead the way.' He decided to tag along for the benefit of his partner and to unravel his arousing suspicion.

The long narrow corridor had countless rooms on his both sides leading to a much wider hallway under lurid luminance of the twin moons. Lelouch gazed at the distant towers, catching the glimpse of a bird flapping his wings. He closed his eyes, using magic to get a take control of the unsuspecting raven flying over the academy. He saw the whole campus from the bird's eye view: Its building represented the shape of a pentagon, in the middle was the dormitory while five towers were spread around its circumference.

'What are they used for?' Lelouch asked, moving by the garden housing a wide range of beautiful flowers. 'The west tower, in particular, has caught my eye.'

'Before the practice of void magic was considered a taboo that tower served as a classroom like its four brethren.' Not even the pair of spectacles were able to fend the glow in her hazel eyes. 'There was an accident which resulted in the loss of a life and the ban of the mystic branch of magic.'

Lelouch dropped the subject while his phony friend seemed to avoid any necessary sounds that could disturb the sleeping students. Soon they stood in front of the principal's office and his escort started showing her true colors.

'Please wait outside.' She closed the door in his face.

 _Predictable._

A magical circle materialized beneath his feet – the holy spell: revealing light divulged lesser demon's true form.

'I am thoroughly disappointed by your manners, Mr. Principle,' Lelouch said, reflecting upon the spell that dispersed without any effect. 'Perhaps, you have forgotten how to treat guests.'

The hushed voices from the office rattled behind the wooden doors. Someone from the inside stole a secretive peak before deeming him worthy to face the headmaster. The double doors parted away as flustered cries of wood cracking into tears cut through the salience of the night like the haunting echoes of the damned.

'I apologize for suspecting your goodwill, Mr. Zero.' An old wrinkled man spoke from behind the desk, grey hair trained down his shoulders while his beard was longer than his arms. 'Let me introduce myself, I am Old Osmond, the headmaster of this grand institution. The beautiful young lady I sent to fetch you is my assistant, Miss. Matilda and as for the professor you have already met.'

Professor Cobalt stood at the corner of the room, his posture stiff with a few beads of sweat boiling over his forehead.

'It's my pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Principle,' Lelouch said, accompanied by the slight bend of his neck. 'If I may be so bold, whys the professor armored with destruction scrolls?'

'There's no need to worry, he's just acting as a bodyguard.' Old Osmond touched the floor with his staff. 'Have a seat.'

The doors to the Principal's office broke apart into tiny fragmented pieces of wood as they piled together like a jigsaw puzzle to create an armchair.

'Don't mind if I do.' Lelouch sat across the headmaster, observing his escape route was effectively cut off. 'I am all yours.'

The old man gestured towards the stiff teacher. 'Professor Cobalt has theorized that you are a wanderer from another world.'

The question was straight forward, so he answered without wasting any unnecessary words. 'It's indeed correct.'

Old Osmond caught on to his intentions but still insisted. 'Please elaborate.'

One thing Lelouch really cherished about his mask was that it didn't require him to don a fake smile in this sort of face to face exchanges. 'Mr. Principal, don't you think it's quite rude to ask such questions while I am being kept in the dark.' He remained polite just the right amount of momentum to keep the ball rolling.

'What do you mean?'

Since the headmaster asked himself, he decided to inquire the real question. 'What I meant is that I have limited knowledge of this world and its inhabitants.'

'The only thing you should be worried about is your magical aptitude.' The assistant intervened before the old fart could have spilled the beans. 'The hierarchy of Tristain is built upon the fundamental principle of mages over peasants – if you can conjure a spell, you're a noble; however, if you can't then you're just wasting our time.'

Lelouch observed her overbearing attitude. 'Meaning, you want proof if I am worth your time or not?'

'Precisely, I haven't seen you in action nor did the principle.' Matilda fixed her glasses as if she was annoyed by his mere presence. 'To be frank, I find it hard to believe that Louise managed to summon a peasant nor less a freak.'

'I'm telling the truth, what I saw isn't a hallucination.' Professor Cobalt wasn't too pleased by his college's lack of trust. 'Matilda, if you can't believe my words then simply question the students—'

The headmaster graced the floor with the rear of his staff, emphasizing his authority over the peculiar meeting. Professor Cobalt drew his free hand into a tight fist but stayed quiet while Matilda jerked her head to the other side.

'Miss. Matilda, It's a blessing mere words can't kill.' Lelouch remarked, having gone tired of her constant gibberish. 'I suggest you should start watching your mouth before rebutting in others affairs.'

They say you should strike the iron when it's hot and it will mend into the shape of your desire. The old tale worked like a charm. The assistant's frown combined with her wand pointed towards his head was more than enough proof he had succeeded in getting under her skin.

'Matilda, would you mind giving us some privacy.'

'Mr. Principle, this man is a con artist—'

The headmaster's piercing glare sent a very clear message to the assistant.

'On the contrary, I can't tolerate such mockery.' Lelouch turned to Matilda. 'Your words have forced me to show that I am a man deserving of your precious time.'

The headmaster ran his fingers through his beard, contemplating for a suitable answer. 'All nobles are duty bound to protect their honor. However, it's yet to be made clear if you're a noble.'

'Then allow me to demonstrate my abilities,' Lelouch said, with a jibe. 'I am sure she's at least a low class noble to be working here as your assistant and it wouldn't be wrong to say that the ring on her finger is a magical item to ward off any foul intentions.'

Matilda gazed at the old bastard for his permission and spoke after the headmaster replied with a subtle nod. 'What are you getting at?'

'Let's see how it fairs against my powers.'

[So Ray Lalaso Mee Ray Solalatee Mee Soso Ray Doh Mee Raysodoh So Meedoh Meeso.]

Lelouch could have used the spell without incantation but decided to hide that fact.

The conjured magical circle began to decay the marbled floor with roots sprouting out from the ground. 'Get these things off of me!' Matilda's cries fell on deaf ears when her ring didn't work. She tried to free herself from the latches of the roots but her ankles were tangled with fetters made of vegetation. The roots kept growing until branches wrapped themselves around her body, leaving only her head exposed.

Professor Cobalt rubbed sleep from his eyes as the phenomenon was quite fascinating. 'Such uncharted beauty.'

Countless flower buds swung around the branches in a cluster of yellow frame which blossomed to reveal bountiful petals with their edges glittering gold and fragrance wafting through the air – simply heavenly.

'Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!'

Lelouch didn't reply to the assistant's words. He simply got up from his chair and ambled towards the beautiful plant, plucking one of its flowers and delicately fixing it up in Matilda's green hair. 'Consider this a gift of my courtesy.' Despite her completely different personality, she reminded him too much of an immortal witch.

The branches started to disperse and as soon as the fetters around her ankles retracted back into the ground, she ironically scurried behind Professor Cobalt.

'What do you think, Mr. Principle?' Lelouch asked, his mask must have made the scene quite creepy. 'Did I scare her?'

'Impulsive decisions are the source of wit.' Old Osmond's tone changed for the worse. 'But they often have repercussions.'

Lelouch spotted the pair of glasses on the floor. 'I'll hang on to them.' He picked them up, receiving a glower in response.

 _This confirms my theory. Matilda's his doll for certain urges._ He thought, returning back to his chair.

'I am willing to propose a deal, Mr. Principle.' Lelouch interlocked his fingers, there was always a price for everything especially information. 'For every question you answer, I'll do the same.'

'A wise solution If I say so myself.' The headmaster relaxed on his chair. 'I only have three questions: where are you from? How does the society of your world work? And how much progress has magic gone through?'

 _Does he wish to bail out on his turn?_

After a brief moment of consideration, Lelouch divulged the truth but in a rather cryptic manner. He persuaded the old man into believing he was from an alternate world, where technology was preferred over magic and those willing to harness its unforeseen powers were hunted down like dogs.

'Interesting, I wasn't expecting you to be completely honest.'

 _I just left the part where geass meant magic._

The headmaster waved his staff in the form of the word: disperse, 'My office has been rigged with a powerful magic that only allows us to speak the truth.' The illusion concealing the spell vanished causing it burn like hot embers of blue flames. 'Let's keep the seal, shall we?'

Lelouch waved his hand and the polygon moved beneath the old man's chair. 'Why not?'

Maybe it was pride or the bitter taste in his mouth, but the headmaster didn't dissolve the seal upon being bested at his own game. 'Let's continue.'

'For my turn, I would like to ask how does the system of nobility work? I am sure determining nobility by magical aptitude alone would ruin the kingdom.'

'It only nullifies the tax,' The headmaster explained. 'The normal tax for a citizen of Tristain is 1 gold coin per month or 100 Écu. If I say you aren't able to pay the tax then you're no longer deemed a citizen and automatically become a slave to the government.'

'It appears that mages have found a paradise on earth – they aren't required to pay taxes while those without endowed powers are forced to act as slaves.' It wasn't the most proficient system by any means, but it had its merits for those bestowed with natural talent. 'On the other end of the spectrum, it's suitable to say it's a living hell for the peasants because for the treasury remain intact, they would have to be sold as slaves to the neighboring nations while at the same time serving their own at the expense of free labor.'

'Exactly, take away the peasants and the whole system collapses.' The headmaster retrieved a sealed envelope from his desk. 'Speaking of peasants your master has been deprived of the very thing she cherished the most.'

[All Seeing Eyes]

Lelouch read the contents and sighed. 'Her father is a piece of work, isn't he?'

'It wouldn't be wrong to say the Duke never believed in his daughter.' Old Osmond leaned forward. 'Tell your master to pack her stuff and leave…' he toyed with his quill. 'Or you can indulge us with your magic and she gets a place to stay.'

'Mr. Principle, aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself.' Lelouch forged an alliance with Louise for one simple fact: she was desperate for power, and in her desperation she ignored the fact that he wasn't a human. 'For my last question, where does the water spirit reside?'

'I am not certain of its whereabouts, but people have reported strange sightings near Lagdorian Lake at the southern border.'

'That would be sufficient.' Lelouch stood up and gestured for the nearby wall. 'Would you mind putting it back or should I do the honors?'

The headmaster's old wrinkled face turned uglier with his profound frown. 'You should know that I don't take kindly to being refused.'

'I believe we're done here.'

The headmaster reassembled the door. 'Suit yourself.'

* * *

Hiraga Saito was forced to choose the life of a familiar.

If that wasn't bad enough, the collar around his neck relayed the honest truth: the term familiar was a just fancy way of saying he was a slave, bound to the ground like a dog with only a few strands of hay scattered on the floor as his luxurious bed.

 _I need to escape, but what if that thing comes back._

The memory of those thugs dying a cruel death still lingered within his mind, their screams of terror filled with blood dripping from their eyes was too much for him to bear. He was a normal boy damn it, he wasn't expecting a date with the devil himself.

'Father, I don't want to go there. I want to be a part of the family.'

The sound of Louise mumbling in her sleep diverted his attention. He wasn't sure to thank her or not as he was on the edge of having a panic attack just by recalling yesterday's events. He banished the haunting memory from his mind, and saliently got up from the floor, taking extra care with the chain around his neck so it wouldn't make any sound.

'Big Sis, I've done it. I actually summoned a familiar.'

Saito paid no heed to the sleeping beauty.

The key to his freedom lay on the dressing table, begging for him to take and make a run for it. But just like in the movies the chain wasn't long enough, he scanned the room for anything that could help but found nothing. As a last ditch effort, he took a glance through the window to get a better idea of where he was stranded, but what he saw made him curse his own stupid wish.

High above the clouds – the sight of twin moons ossified his soul. _God, you have a cruel sense of humor._

He wasn't on earth so even if he escaped from the academy where would he go?

'Father would be so proud. Hehehe~'

Saito turned towards the sleeping witch, and the rhythm of his heartbeat arose considerably, he didn't knew if the circumstances of his dismay were at fault or thoughts of what treasures remained buried in her dresser. But one thing was for certain: Louise was damn gorgeous.

 _Maybe if I stay close to her the mystery regarding my unexpected appearance could be solved._

It might have been a long shot, but it was better than wandering aimlessly in a foreign world.

* * *

The night was over and to vanquish its darkness the sun arose over the grassy mountains, its purifying rays pierced through the gray clouds, painting the countryside in a fiesta of vivid colors.

The servant's quarters began to bustle with activity as each resident was assigned to a specific task.

The head chef assembled his team and went on the daunting mission to prepare breakfast for hundreds of young nobles residing within the academy while their counterparts clad in black and white uniforms marched through the campus carrying delicious dishes to the banquet hall to congratulate those successful in summoning their familiars.

'Hey Siesta, I've prepared your mistress' request.' The head chef Marteau had a beaming smile on his face. 'Oh, and I managed to secure a leave for your birthday.'

Siesta remained quiet – there was a reason why she didn't have a surname.

'Your birthday is just days away at least try to look happy?'

Three long years had passed since she started working as a maid for the Vallière family. Believe it or not, but there was a time she had a loving family that deeply cared for her and stood by her side till the bitter end, even in the face of that monster.

'Marteau, I want you to know this…' Siesta gathered the remnants of her courage and forced one last smile on her face. 'I'll never forget your kindness.'

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine.' She grasp the breakfast trolley with both hands and strode through the hallway. 'Just take care of yourself.'

Upon reaching the dormitory – Siesta retrieved a small bottle of poison from her apron's hidden pocket and skipped few ounces into the teapot, making it a deadly concoction that would surely get rid of her greatest resentment. _Nothing matters anymore. As long as she dies I can rest in peace._

'Such feeble thinking.'

Siesta frantically turned around. 'I've heard about you. You're her familiar.' Just as the rumors depicted, there was a demon guarding Louise. 'Surely you must have realized that you're serving a monster.' She kept him busy and slowly retrieved the long kitchen knife from the trolley.

'I am not a hypocrite.'

Now, that she was armored with a weapon, her attitude changed as she refused to allow the fear in her bones to dictate her actions. 'The least I can do is to make her suffer and if I have to slay a demon to do so then I'll do it!' She spat, her voice threatening to vomit acid. _I can't win against him fair and square._

'Do you know the first rule of the sword?' He asked, a little too calmly. 'It's to put the pointy end of your blade into your opponent's weak spo—'

She lunged forward and slide her knife against his armor with such ferocity, sparks flew and the friction heated up the blade. Yet nothing happened, he remained steadfast without even a scratch on his armor. She tried again and again and again to put the pointy end of her knife into his heart, but each time it was simply repelled. 'Why won't you die!?'

'Who said I am alive?' He outstretched his arm causing her to scuttle a few steps back. 'Sugar?'

She was dumbfounded without any words in her mouth. _Is he insane?_

His claw-like fingers hoisted the teapot and poured tea into two cups, skipping three lumps of sugar in the one closest to him and two in the cup he offered. 'I insist.'

Siesta hesitated, knowing full well he was selling death, but would it really matter if she ceased to exist. 'I've come too far to just walk away.'

'I am afraid I can't let you kill Louise.' The aura around his body begun to pulsate making his intention clear. 'My fate lies with her for now.'

Strangely, her mind didn't register him as an enemy. 'Louise has to die for her father's sins.'

'Maybe I can persuade you otherwise, but first…' He slowly walked up to her. 'My arm is getting tired.'

'Umm…' She finally took the cup from his hand. 'Are you going to force me?'

'No, you must take responsibilities for your actions.'

The lower part of his mask slit opened like a mechanical contraption allowing him to press the cup against his lips and take a sip of the deathly fluid. _He made my job a lot easier._ She waited for the poison to take effect; it was made from a plant found in the Eden Forest rumored to kill its victim in mere thirty seconds, but rumors turned to be…just rumors.

'Your tea is getting cold,' He said, taking another sip for good measures. 'Or have you realized that only those should kill, who are prepared to be killed.'

Siesta bought the cup close to her lips with violently shaking hands like a shuddering old woman having a chat with the grim reaper. _Maybe the shopkeeper scammed me._ She thought, her eyes stared at the cup of tea – one sip and her sorry excuse of a life could very well expire in an equally horrendous way.

'I will have you know, I am immune to poison.'

Her eyes widen with disbelief. 'I can't do it.'

'Ah, but you had the nerve to poison her morning tea,' He spoke the hard-truth. 'Doesn't that make you the same monster you're trying to destroy?'

She was left speechless with her eyes sunk down in shame. _I'm not as tough as I had imagined._

'Siesta, where the hell are you?' A fellow maid of her approach the corridor. 'Oh, there you are…and who's that freak?'

The entire academy was shrouded in a haze of weird, strange and outright creepy theories about the supposed origin of the faceless demon. Yes – in fear some of the students had started to call the unfathomable familiar by outlandish nicknames ranging from Yōkai to Satan himself. 'He's the one who caused the nobles to shit their pants.' She answered, and her friend almost dropped the tray from her hands when his mask returned to its normal eerily form.

'I-I didn't k-knew—' Yukiko managed to stammer through each world before fainting on the spot.

Siesta stopped her body from tasting the cold floor while he masterfully caught the tray with its contents intact.

'I guess I don't have to drink poison anymore.'

She was amazed to find that the tray Yukiko was carrying held a teapot with four cups.

* * *

Louise woke up from her sleep, giving into the temptation to rub her eyes only for a yawn to escape her thin lips. Her maid was missing, but since she was feeling quite pleased, the anger lay dormant, willing to forgive Siesta just this once.

'Good Morning, Master.'

She flashed a bright smile to her fateful companion. He came up and slipped shoes upon her feet while placing the blanket over her shoulders to ward off the chilling breeze.

'A cup of fine tea should serve to enlighten your day.' Zero poured her a cup and stated, 'Don't worry, it's not poisoned.'

Strange choice of words considering if she died then Zero would go along as well. Perhaps, he was being over paranoid of her safety and checked it to make sure it wasn't tampered with. In either case, she took a sip without concern.

'Since you're not willing to show your face to others, I requested breakfast to be delivered to my room.'

'I am flattered, but Saito hasn't had anything to eat since yesterday.'

The commoner boy was practically useless, but still as his master, it was her responsibility to take care of him. 'Give him some food, so he doesn't die.'

'I don't need your pity!' Saito garbled, sitting upright with his legs crossed. 'I'm a human being, and I demand you treat me like one.'

'No, you're a filthy peasant.'

'It's a mistake. I wasn't supposed to be here.'

'Like it or not we're both stuck with each other so stop whining!' Louise exclaimed, placing the tea cup on the saucer with an extra force.

'I need a bed and I need it today,' Saito pleaded vigorously. 'Seriously, the floor was cold as ice last night.'

'Don't worry I'll buy my dog a mat to sleep.'

'Don't push me you pink twat!'

Louise threw her wand at his face but barely missed. 'Disrespect me again and I'll be forced to teach you manners—'

'My apologies, but this needs to go by your eyes.' It didn't took her long to realize the envelope in Zero's hand was sealed with the stamp of her family.

Louise snatched the envelope and read the letter with meticulous care.

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _The events of the past few years have placed great pressure upon my shoulders regarding the fruitless endeavors of my daughter. I was given to believe that she understood the importance of magic and how it affected her family's reputation, thus I placed my trust in her due to the result of her big sister's undying conviction._

 _However, it seems that my belief was misplaced – for Louise has shown little to no potential – and that is something I cannot ignore any longer._

 _Please convey to my daughter that I, her father, expect nothing from her nor do I want any association of her failures to reflect upon the Vallière name – thus for the preservation of my honor and for the honor of my house – I hereby exile her from the grace of our ancestral legacy._

 _Duke De La Vallière_

An unnatural salience engulfed the room. Louise had subsequently gone through the trouble of bearing insults for many years, all the while she naively clung to the hopes of honing Magicka under the presence of Tristain's greatest mentors, believing she had it in her to become something more than just a stain to her prestige family only to be exiled right after being graced with her familiars.

 _So, it's my father's wish to take away my surname._

A tight smile crept upon her lips. 'This letter couldn't have reached me so early unless it was sent a week prior to the day of the summoning.' She placed the smooth piece of paper back into the envelope. 'What did the principal say regarding my stay?'

'He wants this room _recuperated_.'

'What's going on?' Saito asked, his question directed towards Louise. 'Did you saw your result card or something?'

'I'm being expelled.' God, she was useless, maybe even more so than the peasant.

'So what's the big deal?' Saito leaned against the flat wall. 'It's not like it's the end of the world.'

'So what's the big deal!?' She threw the first thing within her grasp. 'YOU FUCKING MORON, NOT EVEN MY FAMILY ACCEPTS ME NOW!'

The flower vase broke apart into tiny pieces producing many shallow cuts along the way as droplets of blood trailed down from his forehead, be it a mistake or not the feeling of guilt kept tightening around her heart with each passing groan of Saito. She hurried for the drawer and withdrawn bandages, taking the key of his collar with her. 'I wasn't thinking right and I~'

He brushed off her hands. 'You've done enough already.' His own hands were drenched with blood as he tried to stop the bleeding.

'Master, allow me.'

Louise sat on the bed with her face buried under the pillow in her lap. Every passing day, her temper grew more and more rampant. _Sister, I don't know what to do?_ Her guiding moonlight was far away, but she knew for a fact that her sister would have never approved of her fallacious mistake.

'You're all patched up.'

Louise lifted her eyes, the bandages had their magic to the bleeding. 'Why am I getting worried over a stupid peasant?' She muttered under her breath, familiars were supposed to be private property. _And_ _whys he so afraid of Zero?_ Saito fluttered like the impersonation of death was removing the chain from his neck.

'Mistress, I have urgent news for you.' Siesta walked past the door and bowed. 'Mr. Principle wishes for you to leave as soon as possible.' She strengthened her back and continued. 'A carriage was been requested outside for your convenience.'

Louise had forgotten all about it. 'Siesta, pack my belongings.'

'Of course, but keep in mind that my contract with you is about to be terminated.'

'I'm well aware of my circumstances.' Louise wasn't a noble anymore, so technically Siesta was a free person abide only for one month. 'After I leave, you may enjoy your profound freedom.'

Siesta replied with a subtle bow and started packing luggage. The maid wasn't alone as the injured familiar decided to give her a hand. In few moments, the luggage bags were filled to the brim and all that remained was to pass through the campus in the mocking gaze of hundreds of students.

'Our ride should have arrived by now.' Siesta picked up the heavy bags. 'I'll start loading them into the carriage while you guys catch up.'

'Let me give you a hand.' Saito took the remaining luggage so she didn't had to take two turns. 'It's not like I want to be here anyway.'

With both of them gone, Louise decided to consult with Zero.

* * *

The classroom was engulfed in idle chit-chat: the hot topics for today were the strange familiars of Louise.

Some speculated their existence as nothing more then a ruse created by the Vallière family: they believed Zero was sent by her father to protect the family image while others believed Louise had bought her familiars from the black market as for the past few months she didn't engage any festivities and showed scarcity when it came to shopping.

'Hey Guiche, did you find anything?' Kirche acquired, like many others she also believed there was something fishy about that freak of nature.

'Don't worry my dear. I've contacted several slave dealers.' Guiche sniffed the rose held in his fingers. 'It's only a matter of time before we divulge where she bought them.'

The rivalry between Louise and Kirche could be traced back to their ancestors. The Von Anhalt-Zerbst family played a key role in developing years of the kingdom. In fact, it wouldn't be wrong to say, the kingdom of Tristain wouldn't have existed without their financial backings but Vallière family took all the credit by using questionable methods, forcing them to migrate. 'I wouldn't be surprised if she did.'

The doors of the classroom burst opened, the fatso gasping for air at the front relayed the message to the rest of the students. 'Louise just got expelled!'

She had to confirm it; this was too good to be true. 'Are you serious?'

'Absolutely, I heard it from Miss. Matilda.'

Kirche jolted out of the chair with a coy smile resting on her lips, 'Listen boys, I want you to let the professionals handle this.'

'That means no intruding in our fun,' Guiche followed, his rose transformed into a wand.

'I can always count you on, Guiche.' She said, hoisting her own wand. 'Let's bid her farewell.'

 _A farewell she would never forget for the rest of her miserable life._

* * *

The gloomy cloud over her head decided to take a short break. _I really hope your plan works, Zero._

Louise wore a white victorian style dress with elbow long gloves and a pink sash wrapped around her waist. 'How do I look?'

'Master, you need to be careful someone might die by your stunning looks.'

She giggled at his compliment; there was a certain charm to his voice that never failed to melt her heart. 'You always know what to say.'

'I am flattered.'

Louise inhaled a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders, letting a cool smile embrace her lips. She strode confidently across the hallway, head held high with posture suave and debonair than the queen herself. To her astonishment, Zero to seemed to be familiar with such antics of the nobles, his movements were stately and on par with hers.

 _Whistle!_

Someone from the courtyard acknowledged her beauty, not that it didn't piss her off. There were several students gathered around the empty field near the exit. She expected a barrage of crude remarks, but the boys seemed to be rather busy drooling in their fantasy. She maintained her good posture and kept moving, observing her fellow rival among the mist with a mischievous smile smeared across her face.

 _Where's Guiche?_

If memory served her right then the flamboyant boy would never miss this golden opportunity to humiliate her. She scanned the crowd of students, noticing someone practicing magic at Kirche's back. Just as Louise was about to panic, she remembered the word's of Zero, _Keep your shoulders straight and movements consistent. I'll take care of the rest._ She believed his words and left her dignity in the hands of her familiar.

There was something floating above Louise's head and it was sloshing, controlled by an unseen force behind Kirche. Just as it dropped, Zero used a teleportation circle to change its whereabouts.

 _So it was a bucket of mud, huh._

Both of her enemies were covered with mud from head to toe. The flamboyant boy began to curse Louise and her damned familiar, but Kirche took things a little too far and darted her wand towards the exiled noble. 'You bitch!' She yelled, and shot a spiral of flames from the tip of the wand.

'Fire is my specialty.' Zero fended off the flames with a simple wave of his hand.

The blazing spiral lost its fury, but Kirche's eyes still burnt with rage. 'Rip them to shreds.' She ordered her familiar to attack, the salamander crawled and closed the distance quite easily, it pounced with its razor sharp teeth up for display.

'Snap!' Louise heard the sharp sound and knew instantly it was Zero clicking his fingers.

'Holy Shit! I never knew teleportation spells could be this deadly,' Guiche remarked, his eyes fixed on the ceiling of the sky. 'Good thing, It's not my familiar.'

Louise stopped and tilted her head upwards. _I never wanted it to go this far._

The familiar of Kirche was soaring—no—dropping from grace was the right world as it plummeted towards the earth like a rock. "Gross!" All students said in unison, the once living salamander was now a crimson mesh of flesh and broken bones as it collided against the floor and sprayed blood everywhere.

* * *

Saito hauled the luggage bags into the wooden carriage, his mind having a hard time getting used to the outdated ways of the past. Heck, this wasn't just the past, but an alternate universe. The maid to his right was busy loading her end of the bargain, she was cute and her assets were HUGE. 'Hey, I forgot to ask you but what's your name?' He felt like a moron for not paying attention when Louise spoke her name.

'It's quite rude to ask such questions when you're more interested in my breasts.'

Perhaps, he had angered the wrath of the Almighty God or maybe the karma for ruining his friend's birthday party that decided to pay back a visit. Whatever it was, it kept making his life all the more miserable. 'Sorry, I'm a little new to the etiquettes of this world.'

'My name is Siesta, just Siesta.' She replied with a faint smile. 'Not that hard to remember, isn't it?'

The uncanny resemblance of her name came as a shock. He forgot where his hand was going until he felt her rough skin as both of their hand met for a brief second, but the romantic mood didn't last for long, he panicked while Siesta glared with stern eyes.

'Hiraga Saito at your service.' He desperately tried to regain the friendly mood. 'Our names are quite similar, don't you agree?'

'It's just a coincidence.'

The one person he was genuinely interested in befriending seemed to have turned into a robot with a painstakingly obvious fake smile. Yeah, that hurt and that hurt badly.

Out in the corner of his right eye, he saw Louise flanked by the root of his misery. 'Let's go.' She said and they climbed in the back of the carriage. Saito sat beside Louise while Zero and Siesta sat across them. He tried to take his eyes away from Louise, but the temptation to keep marveling her beauty proved too much. _Oh, Snap! She just noticed!_ Just as he was about to apologize for being a pervert, Louise spoke. 'Hey…earlier I wasn't thinking right so don't take that personally.'

'Don't worry about it. It was kind of my fault for not sensing your family dispute.' Saito replied with a silly grin. 'So, where are we going?'

'Actually, I don't know myself.' Louise offered a shivering smile. 'I have relatives in the capital, but I don't think they would accept us.'

'We must stay clear of the capital if we don't want prying eyes watching us.' Zero touched the bottom tip of his helmet. 'Right now our first priority should be finding a suitable place to stay low for the coming storm.'

'I don't see any angry clouds roaming over heads.' Saito gazed at the blue sky through the window.

'You idiot, he meant it as a metaphor.' Louise pressed her forehead. 'Without the protection of my family, I'm practically a walking slave for the finders keepers.'

'Hey, I found you first so you're—' He stopped and jerked his head to the other side. _Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Oh Shit!_

Luckily, the driver was kind enough to bail him out. 'Where do you want to go, young mistress?'

'Just give us a minute,' Louise replied, a minute passed and no one said anything. 'I meant I'm open to suggestions.'

'I think I can help,' Siesta said, taking out a map from her apron pocket. 'The village of Ashvale—

'The village of ash what?'

'Shut up for a second, Mr. Pervert.' Siesta retorted before explaining. 'The village of Ashvale is notorious throughout the land. It's near the border between Tristain and Gallia and due to its sensitive location both kingdoms can't charge them with taxes simultaneously. Thus one month the Knights of Tristain collect revenue while the next month the Knights of Gallia collect their shares. We could take refuge there because the knights usually stay clear of the area to avoid exciting war and only visit once per month to collect taxes.'

'Why are you helping us?' Louise asked, forefinger darted towards the former maid. 'You're contract just expired, meaning you're a free person.'

'It's because I'm a free person that I chose to travel with you.' Siesta fiddled with her fingers. 'I'm lost just like you guys, I don't have any place to call home nor do I have any relatives. And for the love of God, I cannot take the life of a servant anymore.'

'Let her com~' Saito tried to persuade Louise, but her blazing glare managed to shut his mouth in an instant.

'Master, we should let her come along,' Zero advised. 'We'll need someone who knows the terrain and its people if we don't want to meander.'

'Fine.' Louise threw her arms in the air. 'She can tag along, but I'm the group leader.'

'It's fine with me as long as you don't treat me like a servant,' Siesta countered. 'I'll prefer to be called by name from now on. Is that alright with you, _Louise?_ '

'Don't push your luck!'

For the first time since his arrival, Saito wanted Zero to ease the tension, but that bastard seemed to be enjoying the scenery. _Do something, anything!_

Zero lightly tapped the wooden carriage causing the driver to glance back. 'Take us to the nearest city that isn't the capital.' The driver replied with a nod and started moving the horses.

* * *

As darkness slowly ascended over the forest, the most mundane moments of the trees turned gothic, the leaves shivered as if hollow specters were roaming about the forest, the creaking sound of the cricket throbbed like it was begging for help. After living an eternity in the pits of Tartarus, Lelouch had developed a strange outlook on life, he longer recalled nights as a time to rest, instead his mind was paranoid with the possibilities of a surprise attack, assassination attempts or the good old fashion dream suckers leeching on to his mind.

The biggest coward in the group was sound asleep with a clearly agitated Louise pushing him into the opposite corner. The space inside the carriage was tight and allowed no unnecessary moments. Siesta seemed to be doing fine for all he can tell, it had been twelve hours since their departure and she hardly ever complained.

Siesta placed her head on his shoulder and whispered, 'I wasn't sure at first, but I think the driver is taking a long detour to the capital.'

The closest city in the region except for the capital was Freyholt, roughly fifteen to sixteen hours away, so the group had decided to stock up on supplies before going venturing to Ashvale.

Lelouch once again tapped the carriage and asked. 'How many hours?'

'Half an hour depending upon our chances of surviving through the night.'

'Would you mind stopping the carriage for a bit, I need to take a leak.'

Louise and Siesta looked at each other before training their eyes upon him; they believed him to be some sort of savior that never needed to eat, sleep or go to the toilet.

Lelouch climbed down of the carriage and walked up to the driver. 'Any safe spot?'

The driver tried to cast the illusion of thinking before pointing towards the north. 'That spot is safe. I often go there to do my business during long travels.'

Lelouch's friendly voice turned fatal in an instant as he wrapped his hand around the driver's mouth. 'Shhh…I don't want you to alert my prey.' The gauntlet's claws like fingers were submerged into the driver's cheeks as he brought him close and whispered into his poor soul.

[Dark Arts: Abomination]

The body of the driver began to contort in a supernatural way, his arms and legs bent backward soon followed by his neck that stretched out like a canine. Lelouch threw the wicked beast to the nearest tree and commanded to it to kneel. The once human driver was forced to kneel in the form of an obedient pet, his every word translated to a saturnine growl by the curse placed upon him by the demon.

'Greet your friends on my behalf.'

The once human driver ran through the forestation leaping from one tree to another using his arms and legs like a dog willing to serve his master's wish at any cost, or in this case the life of his own comrades.

Lelouch went back to the carriage and addressed Louise. 'The driver was leading us into an ambush.'

'What!?' She exclaimed, quickly putting a lid on her emotions. 'This is bad, really bad.'

Her outcry was more than enough to awoke Saito. 'What's happening?' He asked, confusion visible on his sleepy face.

'The rune imprinted on your hand allows you to use any weapon to its maximum potency.' Lelouch gave him the sword he had retrieved from the driver's sheath. 'Use this for protection.'

'Seriously guys, what the heck is going on?'

'Mr. Pervert, we have been ambushed.'

Lelouch detached his cape and sent it hurling through the air, it transformed into a brackish puddle before gracing the ground. 'Shadow, protect them at all cost until I return.' The fluidly apparition that was once his cape morphed into a figure of uncanny resemblance with Zero.

'Where are you going?' Louise asked, she was afraid and so were others. 'I said where are you going, idiot!?'

'Master, you know what has to be done.'

She pressed her lips together, 'But an ambush isn't made up of a single person.'

'The last thing the enemy expects is an attack from its prey. I will move swiftly, taking the fight to them.'

'It's too risky, I won't allow it,' Louise declared. 'I can't have you dying if I ever want to retain my title of nobility.'

Lelouch crouched down to his one knee. 'Master, I will have you know that I am not so easy to kill.' He placed his hand on her shoulder. 'Deep down you already know this, don't you?'

'Geez, you're so stubborn.' She added with a curt nod. 'Then go and don't you dare disappoint me.'

'Your wish is my command, master.'

The blood of Lucifer coursing through his veins – beckoned his eyes to change their shade – the soothing purple gems were replaced by hot crimson as they menacingly glowed in the darkness of the night. The hunt was on, and saints be damned, it always ended in blood.

* * *

The Holy Knights of Templar were an independent organization tasked with protecting the whole continent of Halkeginia from any and all supernatural threats. They operated without swearing allegiance to any of the five kingdoms as their ultimate goal was to purge the world from evil – be it some rogue mage or a restless corpse they killed them all and they killed them good.

The sixth squadron of the holy crusaders lead by Sir. Derek Wilton was infamous for their over the top purging methods. They not only loved to burn wicked witches at the cross but also insolence peasants not willing to bow their heads to their respective owners. As the seasons passed, they were granted the title of executioners by the people of Tristain while the nobles called them Saints.

Derek received a letter from mage academy about a foolish girl who somehow managed to summon an unholy demon; the girl in question was exiled by her family, meaning for the first time in his life he had a chance to purge a noblewoman. The headmaster was willing to cooperate with them as long as they took care of the problem, but insisted on conducting the business miles away as killing on academy grounds or anywhere near it was strictly prohibited so he sent his own squire to lure them out to his location.

'Sir. Derek…I can sense something wrong with our brother.'

Every unit of the holy crusaders was required to have at least one priest with them in case they should run into a being beyond the reaches of physical boundaries, thus Herbert Valdez was that priest.

'You don't have to tell me twice,' Derek replied with a slight jerk of his claymore. 'You look worried. Will this be a tough hunt?'

Herbert revealed his hands from the baggy sleeves of his robe. 'I am afraid so.'

'Hundreds have died at my feet and this time it won't be any different.'

'Just in case, I would like to set up traps.'

'Coward.'

'It's not cowardly.' Herbert remained passive. 'I am merely thinking about the well being of our unit.'

'My unit!' Derek exclaimed, his claymore pointed at the priest. 'Understand?'

Herbert diverted the blade with the back of his gloved hand. 'Ever heard of the world, _Professionalism?_ ' He didn't wait for any response and walked away from the soon to be a battlefield. 'I'll keep a watch from afar and intervene if the situation requires my services.'

The group of six men dressed in white robes of the grand cathedral followed behind the priest, they were young scholars sent to gather experience by partaking in the hunt.

'Men!' Derek's roaring voice caught the undisputed attention of his men, several of his knights diverted their eyes from the bonfire to gaze at their glorious leader while the rest stationed around the perimeters listen with a twisted smile.

'We have been granted the privilege to once again lay waste to a foul creature. As you all know, our brother Josef would be luring the prey out of the academy and into our domain. I want all of you to purge with zealous enthusiasm and be sure to leave the noble girl alive, for I will personally cleanse her sins.' He pumped his fist high in the sky. 'For the glory of grand cathedral, raise your swords and cleanse the world from evil–'

'AHHHHHHHH!'

Derek heard the screams of terror. 'What's going on!?'

'Sir, something appeared out of the woods and attacked us.'

Upon approaching the front of his squad, he found one of his knights being attacked by what appeared to be a wild dog. 'Give me that.' He snatched the torch from his sub commander and sent it flying towards the feet of the holy knight. 'I'll be damned!'

The abomination of nature dashed on his arms and feet, opening its mouth to growl as its teeth ripped straight into the neck of the holy crusader, droplets of blood burst out of the knight's neck as it slowly chewed on it, breaking the poor soul's spinal cord with a heart-wrenching tick!

'What in the God's name happened to you?'

That wasn't a wild dog – it was his own squire Josef – who for the love of God had been turned into a vile abomination. 'Is he crying?' Derek bit his lower lip, tears were storming through the eyes of his squire as he munched on the corpse without any control over his actions. 'Kill him. It's no longer the Josef we knew.'

The sub commander loaded an arrow on the crossbow and sent it hurling into Josef's neck, he growled in pain and dashed towards Derek. 'May you find peace on the other side.' Derek swiftly delivered a horizontal slash along his neck, sending Josef's head bouncing off into the bushes.

'Did you like my gift?'

Derek trained his eyes for the source of the eldritch voice. 'How dare you insult my brethren, I'll slit your throat for that alone!'

'I'll take that as a yes.'

A figure emerged from the darkness, escorted by the shadows of the forest, its slender frame was hard to make out as it was adorned by black luster armor. It's each and every step caused fear to linger in the hearts of the executioner's squad. It didn't have any face, or maybe the opaque mask above his head was its face for all they knew.

'It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Holy Knights.' It extended its hand to the side as a greeting gesture. 'I am Zero and I'll be your care taker for the afterlife.'

'Men, what are you waiting for!?' Derek felt ashamed by the fact it required words for his squad to shake out of fear. 'That thing killed your comrades, kill it and avenge your brothers!'

'DEUS VULT!'

The sound of battle cry rung through the forest as the group of knights charged forward with swords of steel in their hands fueled by their hankering thirst for revenge.

'Feel despair for there's no mercy for the foolhardy.' Lightning began to dance over the palm of the devil. [Chain Lightning]

With the loud crack of thunder, the bolt of lightning coursed through the bodies of the holy knights. It struck one then another and another forming a deadly chain of unfortunate events as it busted their hearts from the inside like a balloon being popped. They violently coughed blood with each step only to fall upon his feet in the state of eternal slumber.

Derek was lucky enough to raise his shield in time to soak the blast. 'Piece of junk!' He discarded the shield sizzling with electricity and grasped his claymore with both hands. 'You may be the devil, but I'm the executioner.'

'Words alone won't do you any good.'

'My Claymore would be the judge of that!' The gem embedded in the sword's guard flashed intensively, thoroughly draining the commander of the holy crusaders from his Magicka as the blade turned chaotic. 'Begone veil blood!' The wide swing of the sword produced a powerful surge of energy to collide against the devil.

KABOOM!

'I am disappointed, quite disappointed indeed.'

Derek froze in shock, his warrior's spirit diminished in an instant as he was too afraid to face the voice behind his back. _Not yet, I can't die to this freak!_ He finished a complete 360-degree turn and slashed Zero along the chest plate only for him to dissolve into the shadows. 'Witchcraft!'

'Not witchcraft, just the reflexes of a demon whose lived for a very long time.'

Again the voice startled him from behind, but this time before Derek could have turned around, the hand of the devil burst through his chest. Feeling of dread mixed with what Derek presumed to be shock washed over his face. There it was, his throbbing heart lay in the palm of the devil as he spoke. 'Tell me, how does it feel to die?' without waiting for an answer, he crushed it.

Derek staggered on his feet, he had to fight for his each breath and even then they were limited, so he offered one last prayer before his body dropped like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

* * *

Lelouch shook his hand to wash off the blood from his gauntlet, his face beneath the mask bore a neutral expression, and why it wouldn't, this wasn't his first time killing. 'I've wasted enough time.'

He gazed up at the night sky finding six men to be floating above his head chanting the prayer for divine judgment. _I may be confident, but I am certainly not ignorant_. He conjured a black sphere in his right hand and sent it hurling up in the sky.

[Black Hole]

The sphere enlarged upon the night sky, forming a vacuum of space as it consumed the six scholars and vanished like nothing had ever occurred.

 _So that's your ace in the hole._

The corpses of the fallen men arose from their untimely deaths, twisting and turning their joints in a horrific manner as they growled with blood dripping out of their mouths, joining the ranks of their undead brethren against the demon that lay waste to them.

'Time for games is over,' Lelouch proclaimed, for conjuring an undead the corpse must have its heart in place and as for the holy knights theirs were scattered into a thousand pieces. 'I know where you're hiding and trust me you don't want my greetings.' Just on cue, the undead corpses stumbled down like a deck of cards with unsteady foundation.

'I have to admit, I suspected the grim reaper to wield a scythe on his shoulders.'

A man whose face remained hidden under the hood of his catholic robes emerged from hiding, his wrists were slit with blood oozing by the second due to the price he had to pay for using the song of the dead – a powerful blood magic spell capable of giving birth to low tier undead.

'The powers you command are far beyond the likes of I have ever since.' The priest took off the hood of his robe to reveal pallor skin. 'I should have just run when I had the chance.'

Lelouch watched the man with great interest, it wasn't a normal occurrence for a priest to use blood magic. 'Normally, most priests would rather die than use unholy means for victory.' He circled around his back. 'Question is what's more important than your honor?'

'Honor is just a trivial concept, always hindering the progress of those foolish enough to give themselves into it.'

'You desire knowledge about the undead.' Lelouch said, thinking of a way to use this to his advantage. 'It would explain why you resorted to blood magic.'

'I became a priest in hopes of resurrecting my love.' His golden eyes glared at the boundless sky. 'Long story short: I've wasted my life for something far beyond the reaches of mere mortals.'

Lelouch snapped his fingers and a book dropped in his other hand. 'I require a double agent within the grand cathedral.'

The priest's golden eyes shot up in disbelieve as he recognized the book, 'How—'

'You have three seconds to decide.'

The priest replied with a sinister laugh. 'I'll do as you command, whether I live or not.'

Lelouch closed the book with a satiate thub. 'Excellent.'

* * *

Sounds of footsteps originated from the outside. Someone or something circled around the carriage and sat in the driver's seat. The horses started moving, prompting Siesta to steal a glance through the carriage window. 'It's good to see you alive, Mr. Zero.'

'I suppose it is.'

His voice served to put the Louise at ease, while Siesta had a noticeable smile upon her lips. Perhaps, Saito was the only one that truly suspected the faceless demon, but was his mistrust really warrant?

* * *

 **Author Notes**

* * *

Louise will return to the academy when she regains her title of nobility.

* * *

 **Special Credits for Reviewing**

* * *

Adalricus Victorius

YuukiAsuna-Chan

Half-Dragon127

Gabriel790

Paxloria

Xeano

Guest


End file.
